Hey, what are friends for?
by Agent Silver
Summary: An alternate of the SM 2 movie, will never happen. What if Peter followed Otto after the bank heist? R & R! Oneshot


_Italics:_ Peter's POV

**Bold:** Otto's POV

Normal: Miscellaneous. (Like Tentacles or 3rd person)

Hey, What are friends for?

_Oh my God._

_Since when, ever, did Doctor Octavius...my science hero and mentor, rob banks? Since when, ever, have a man with such a big heart and kindness would hold an innocent old lady hostage? Especially if that old lady's my only family, Aunt May? Since when, have ever, that I stood up against him, practically risking Aunt May's life, in what seems like a life threatening battle? Since when have he ever used his creations against mankind instead of for it?_

_This world, as I see fit, have grown mad ever since I became Spider-man. My uncle's dead, my best friend hates me, and my love of my life is drifting away from me. Why is this happening? And...to make matters worst...another soul has once again undergone a life-changing transformation! Why?_

_I have always known Otto to be brilliant. And, since I first met him, he was a man with a great big, warm heart, someone who wouldn't ever steal money from banks. They say it is rare to see such lovely relationship, with your love...your wife. I can't believe I failed to save Rosie...if only...maybe that's why he's stealing from a bank. Maybe that's why he killed those surgeons and doctors at the hospital. He's depressed. He lost his love...he lost his wife...he lost his life._

_I failed to save him._

_But that does not stop me from letting him get away with these crimes, to let him do this for some unknown reason. I have always known Otto never to be greedy...or a thief for the matter. No matter the cost, I must find out what is going on._

_Luckily, the actuators in his back sounded like dinosaur steps from Jurassic Park for every time they moved, rather than quiet. That way, I could track him down. I'll have to use stealth, and stay out of the open or in view, because I know he would confront me if he sees me._

_I felt guilty leaving Aunt May there, she must be worried about me. I'll just come and find her, and tell her I went to get the cops. Or maybe even Spider-man? Well, anyway, I just hope she doesn't get a heart attack or something...sigh, Aunt May, you're going to be the death of me._

_I swung around, following the good doctor, surprised that I could be quiet whenever I land or swing. __He stopped in an alleyway, and looked both ways, trying to keep out of people's views. He opened his trenchcoat, and the arms wrapped around him. He walked out of the alleyway like a normal person, holding the gym bag full of money. I crawled over the building, until I could see that he was heading over to the Hudson river, through a pier. Pier 56._

_Must be his hideout._

_I dropped to the ground and looked around for witnesses as well, changing into my civilian clothes. I might as well confront him as the regular Peter Parker...since he'd attack ol' Spidey at first glance._

"_My god Otto...what have happened to you?" I muttered, zipping up my jacket. I placed my hands on my jacket's pocket, walking down the river-walk, all the way to the pier. I came in quietly, hiding behind broken walls. This place is a mess._

**There. I got the money. Now I need to find a way to gather the materials needed. Man, the bank has more money than Osborn could ever have! I guess that was what you'd expect in a New Yorker bank.**

**Things are happening so fast. I am a criminal, am I? A menace? A sinner? How many people and poems told me that I should never play God? I created my own mini-sun, feeling like the almighty, like creating a mini-version of the solar system. Only that, the sun was going through its same life cycle, creating a black hole. Luckily I didn't destroy the city...**

Don't say that father!

**Of course, it will never happen again. It was just a spike, that's all. Someone must've interfered. Spider-man was there, it must've been him. He wanted to steal my spotlight. The Daily Bugle have always complained that the bug was a nuisance. A trouble-maker. Someone who wouldn't mind his own businesses. And come to think, I fought him at the bank!**

Spider-man!** My actuators hiss at his name.**

**I don't know what to think. I can't really hate the guy, of course, I have committed a crime. Broken the law. Broken among the Ten Commandments. Gods...what will Rosie think? But I need this money. I need to bring back my sun. It will work this time...I know it will! It will help people, I know it will! They'll forgive me for stealing the money. Now they will be happy. No more bills to pay.**

**And now, I live like a rat. I smell like one too, and I'll have to work in a place like one. I would prefer my own home...my own mini-lab...in second thought...maybe not.**

**I walked in the pier, slowly, thinking about what I have done. Is this the right thing? To rebuild? To make it bigger? After all what happened? I don't know what to do. There must be some kind of mistake, something I didn't see. I'll look it up later. But still...is this right?**

Do not doubt your dreams father!

This is your life's work! Do not give up now!

Rosie's life wouldn't be in vain!

**They're right. My actuators...my smart arms...my little children...I love them so much, you know that? They're the only ones that were there for me, to comfort me when I was down. They understood me, and understood my loss...they encourage me to rebuild the machine. They're so smart...I never knew they could feel emotions...of course, they're AI. And I'm proud of that!**

**When I reached into the corner of the pier, in an area where my bundled up rags were, I threw the gym bag aside and sat down in my knees, and sat on my 'bed'. I rubbed my bruised but not broken ribs, as that it ached painfully all afternoon. I'd expect something broken. Except that I nearly have broken my spine twice, (when he threw that heavy bag of coins at me and I crashed onto the concrete wall and when I crashed on that Taxi...I'm quite thankful that the actuators were in the way)...I haven't really broken any bones while fighting Spider-man.**

**Except the fact he gave me a few bruises and cuts...but was he going easy on me? Why? Many criminals were known to have some broken bones when encountering the bug...why did he go easy on me? I shouldn't care much right now.**

**I curled up in the corner, memories flooding my mind. I pulled my knees up over my head, the thought of Rosie never escaping my mind.**

**Why did this happen? How did it get this way? I'm scared...I'm broken...I have never been so broken my entire life. I'm afraid of what might happen, what next unfortunate event might happen to me. This is horrible...this failure. I lost my wife...my work...everything.**

**But I can't give up. I won't give up.**

**But I'm so scared...so...emotionally scarred...I'm at a loss...**

**I wanted to cry. I tried not to, so I wouldn't show weakness to the arms, but it happened anyway...and I cried, salty tears.**

"**Why?" I made a small whimper.**

_This made my heart leap. What is going on? Octavius is going to steal a bank...and come home and hide in a corner and cry? This is confusing...but I knew what he is crying about. Oh Otto...there's no one left for you... but what about me? Your friends? We're still there for you...even though you left us in chaos for a bit._

_Why are you crying right now? I know you cry for Rosie but...are you feeling guilt? Is that it?_

_I want to go to you, to comfort you. You're in need of a friend right now. I can see it by your tears. You need someone to talk to, to be with...as that you lost someone that is more worth than your dreams. I felt the same way when I lost Uncle Ben and my parents, and my family and friends was there for me. But you're left in ruins. And I pity you for that._

_I forgive you for robbing the bank, however, when you held Aunt May hostage, that was too great for me to forgive. She is my only family, someone I have left. You nearly killed her. That's the only thing I hate you about._

_Now you're whispering. Whimpering. I can't hear what you're saying...so I try to lean in..._

_That was a big mistake. Something fell. You immediately got me into your attention..._

**I, no, we looked up at the sudden noise.**

"**Who's there!" I yelled out, standing up. I wiped my tears, recovering from my sadness. I can't let anyone see me.**

**I saw someone's shadow. It had a male shape, that I can make out of it, and I can't let him escape.**

_My heart raced. Maybe now isn't the time to spy around! I tried to move back, moving over wires and board pieces, and running ahead. However—_

**'Go my arms!', I yelled in thought, 'Go!'**

**We leaped ahead to the figure, crashing through a wall, my top two arms pinning the stranger to another wall. Debris and dust covered the air. I still couldn't see the figure.**

_I grunted when I was up in the wall, and coughed through the dusty air. Man, these mechanical arms are rough, if you ask me!_

"**W-wait!" the stranger spoke, "Stop Otto!"**

**His voice was music to my ears. So familiar...a familiar voice no stranger to my life. He can't be, can it?**

**The smoke cleared. I can see him perfectly. The tall figure, the brown unruly hair, the blue eyes...he had bruises at some point, and some cuts. Oh no...I hurt him. I hurt Peter Parker. I thought he was Spider-man...**

"**Peter? Peter Parker? Is...that you?" I can't believe it. How did he find me? How did you find me, Pete?**

"**Yeah, cough, doc, in the flesh!" he said jokingly. I immediately had the arms to set him down and went to his aid.**

You know him father?

I know him enough to wish he was my own son, **I thought back**.

"**W-what are you doing here!" I yelled. "How did you find me?"**

"**I was at the bank," he answered, "I followed you."**

**Oh. Well, that explains it. Then, he must know...wait...**

**I pushed him to the wall and stared at him straight in the eye.**

"**You know I can't let you leave, right?" I said, coldly.**

"**Why?" I could smell it...that fear in your voice. I'm afraid of this. That's why I never came to my friends for help. They'll fear me.**

"**Because you know where I am! I can't let you tell the authorities!"**

_Whatever made you think that Otto! I would never turn my back on you! I have looked up to you and saw you as a good man! _

_I laughed. "You're kiddin', right? Why would I turn you in?"_

"_Because I'm a thief, Peter! I have stolen thousands and thousands of dollars from the bank!"_

_That made me pause. Yeah, about that..._

"_I know. But why you did that?"_

**I sighed. You'll never understand. No one does. Except maybe Rosie, but no one does and will. But I tell you anyway. I closed my eyes and turned around, my actuators floating over head.**

"**I'm going to rebuild."**

"**Re...build? You mean the fusion reactor?"**

"_**What else?"**_

**Peter looked at me funnily, and began to argue, "But that's crazy! Haven't you learn a thing of what happened!"**

**I sigh again. I knew this will happen. I turned around to face him, grabbing his neck-collar of his jacket.**

"**I have learned," I spoke clearly, "that someone interfered and have messed it up. It was working! You know that!"**

"**But this is a sun we're talking about!" Peter argued. "It was going to destroy the city! What were you, blind? You were right in front of the thing! About a few inches from it! And don't you remember? It have cost a life! Rosie—"**

**I couldn't take it anymore. He knows nothing. Peter Parker knows nothing. He's brilliant, but lazy! He could hardly keep up in class. How could he know? He have warned me, yes, but it was working! Spider-man came in and ruined it! I became angry at Peter. I began to hate him.**

**And my actuators sensed my anger, and did what would've been relief for me—they threw the boy across the pier, having him crash on a brick wall.**

_Aw shit. Otto really did go nuts. Either he's really depressed, or was it that something I said really made him angry. But he was always the guy who wouldn't do that! Something was wrong. I'm beginning to think that there was something about those arms...and they creep me out full-time._

_But right now, I crashed into a brick wall, probably smashed my left shoulder. Ouch._

**That was then, when I felt cold at the minute...but now, I'm back, and now I fear for Peter's safety. I didn't meant to do that. Oh God, Peter!**

_I grunted in pain, and tried to get up. My shoulder's bruised...not broken, but it feels numb. Otto—or those things—are really, really rough._

_But I hear your kind voice again. You come running to me, to my side. Ouch._

"**Peter!" I gasped out. "Oh god, I am so sorry!"**

**I never meant to do that, you know I don't! Something's wrong with me...these voices in my head...my children...they are so violent, but very supportive to my dreams! Can't you understand Peter?**

"**Ouch." You laughed. That surprised me. "I've felt worst."**

**What is happening to me?**

_You look at me Otto, in fear. You stand up, and try and stay away from me. I can sense your fear. You don't want me hurt. Those things, you're vulnerable to them are you? They're controlling you mind, are they?_

"_Otto..." I began to speak, you withdrawing from me. Otto, don't be scared. I came here knowing the danger. Relax. We're friends, right?_

"_Leave Peter." You whisper._

"_Why?" I asked, " I want to help you!"_

"_Leave at once!" you scream, in the outburst of tears. "I'm not Otto anymore! I'm a monster, a criminal to society! I have robbed, and I have killed! There's a monster inside of me, and I'm trying my best to keep itfrom killingyou!"_

**You sit up, confused. And you continued to get up, as if crashing into a brick wall was nothing. How could you feel that? How could you do that?**

**That doesn't matter anymore. I want you to leave Peter. These actuators... they're beginning to see you as a threat. They think you're an obstacle. They want to hurt you Peter...you need to leave...**

"**Hey, hey, calm down," you say, trying to walk closer to me. I try and stay away. "I kinda knew you've be violent when I came here. Calm down. I...I know how you feel."**

**You know how I feel? Know...how I feel! How could you know how I feel? This...this terror, this horrible truth, to walk around like a real monster? How could you feel the way I feel, living in a world where people now hates me? I lost publicity respect Parker! How could you know my lost? How could you know...these feelings...these feelings I have from losing Rosie?**

**How could you know?**

"**Shut up!" I yelled, pushing Peter away. This time I used my flesh and blood arms. "You know nothing! You don't even work hard in school, how could you know about this? About...these feelings!"**

_How dare he!_

_How dare he think, that I do not know what it is like to lose someone so dear to me? _

_How dare he think that I do not know what it is like for the world to hate me? _

_How could he think that? He's the one who knows nothing! He, and to think he know its failure already, preparing to rebuild that failed experiment! I have lost my parents, I have lost Uncle Ben, I'm losing MJ, I nearly lost Aunt May, I'm losing Harry..._

"_You think I don't know what it is like to lose someone?" I yell you to fiercely._

"_W-what?" You gasped, confused._

"_You think I don't feel anything at all about Rosie's death? Do you know this is hard for me too? I may have met her for only a few hours, but I'll be damned to know that I have seen enough deaths in this lifetime!"_

"_Peter..."_

"_No! You think I don't know what it is like lose a loved one? Well, listen here, I have lost both of my parents in a plane crash when I was 6, and I had to move to my Aunt and Uncle...and they're my only family left! And...just two years ago, I lost my Uncle Ben to something I could've prevented! A thief tried to hi-jack his car and he was shot...and I could've prevented that because I met that same thief a while earlier!"_

_I lost three people! Beat that Otto Octavius!_

"_Peter..."_

"_And...I nearly lost my Aunt May as well! Remember that old lady you held hostage and tried to throw off the building?"_

**This made my heart skip a beat. That was your...Aunt? You only family? What were the chances? I nearly killed her...I nearly killed someone that holds dear to you!**

**You sighed deeply, and sat down on a box that stood by the brick wall. Just now...I could see how tired he become. He looked so weak...and sad, too. His face was nothing I have ever seen, so sad and broken and lost. He is like a reflection off of me, even though we look nothing alike. He is sad, and have been through a lot of pain...and I know that. It takes one to know one.**

"**You see doc..." you sigh, bending down, grasping your hands together, "I sometimes blame myself for what happened to Rosie..."**

"**What are you saying Peter?" I say with a fixed look, sitting down next to him, "you couldn't do anything about it. Fate sealed it up shut. It's almost like saying that anyone in there could've save her, when it's not true...if only I tried to shut it down..."**

_You wouldn't understand, of course. You'll have to know the real truth in order to know why I said that. I have this ability to sense things or danger before time. I called it the 'spider-sense'. I knew something was going to happen._

"_Doctor Octavius-" I began to say._

"_Otto," you corrected._

"_Otto. You see, I fear for you. I know it is your dream to help people, to change mankind. I'm happy for you. That is a good thing. Such a rare, healthy dream. I even look up to you. But you're going to the wrong direction. The right goal, wrong road. The last failure proved to be a great danger to the world, so why are you risking doing it again?"_

"_But Peter, I may have miscalculated, but I should recalculate—"_

"_That doesn't matter. Otto, maybe it happened for a reason. I don't know whether or not you're religious, but I think God did all of this for a reason. Maybe we're not ready for a fusion reactor yet. Maybe he doesn't want us to have it at all. Maybe it is among the mysteries of this universe that is better off unsolved. People would love to have renewable energy, but I'd rather not risk it if it'll bring about the end to the world..."_

**I think. I was silent, but I thought hard. Maybe I should stop before I go further. He's right. He's always right. This time I'll listen.**

"**But...I don't want to give up my dream..."**

"**You don't have to," you replied, "find another way to help people. There are tons of ways to do that. Find a way to prevent world hunger. Find a way for us to throw away trash other than harm the environment. Find ways to help the poor or something. God had you stuck with these things in your back, maybe you can use them for good things."**

**I looked down to my shoes, and closed my eyes. I was silent for a while.**

"**You're right."**

**Amazing how this boy can know so much. Amazing how this boy can tell me so much, to lead me, to show me the right directions.**

"**You're always right."**

**He's right, I don't have to give up, I just need to drop that subject before it does great harm. He's the good man, to tell me 'no! _That_ is the right way!' when these demons on my back just keep beckoning me to go to danger. These arms...they deceive me. I have done wrong, and I need to stop. The money...I need to return them.**

No father! How could you listen to him?

He is a threat! He doesn't want you to continue your dream!

He is a liar!

"_No..." you whisper fiercely. I was confused._

"_What?"_

"_No...he's right." You say, louder. The arms...they're floating up, acting in a way as if arguing with you. This makes the hair in the back of my next strand up. It's freaky to endure the truth. These things...they live, do they? Not live but...conscious, aware of this world. So, he wasn't lying about the AI...and the inhibitor chip..._

"_He's right! I will not rebuild the machine!" You stand up. This outburst made me jump, and I stare at you. "Listen to me now!" You growled. You grasped and pulled your hair, as if in a struggling but winning battle against voices in your head. "Listen...to me now!"_

_The arms then bowed down in a sad manner, like bad children getting yelled at by their parent. I smile. That's all he had to do. Conquer the fear, conquer and control._

"_Doctor," I stand up, still smiling. You smile sadly. "I promise you now Peter. I won't make the machine. I promise. And I'm sorry that I nearly killed...your Aunt. Is she alright?"_

"_She is safe Otto. No need to worry about her." Okay, so maybe I forgive him alittle bit. I gotta say, someone needs to give him a break. He got it bad, probably worst than me. At least I have someone's shoulder to cry on. He doesn't. But it isn't too late to change, to go back to your friends, your other family._

"_You sure? She doesn't need to go to the hospital or something?"_

_I gave him a 'I'm sure' look._

"_You kiddin'? If Spider-man wasn't there, I'd probably have him beat the shit out of you!"_

_You let out a warm laugh. Your moods have been cheered up. I'm happy for you, Otto. I want you to know that I'm your friend, whether you like it or not, and I'm going to be there for you._

"_Oh, him. Thank god he showed up, eh?"_

_Then I turned my attention to the money he stolen._

"_What are you going to do with the money? Are you going to bring it back to the bank?" I asked, pointing to the gym bags._

"_Oh, I'm going to spend it on an airplane trip to California, buy a date with Jennifer Lopez, come back here, and buy a secret remote island where I can blow up stuff and plan for world domination. Of course I'm going to bring it back to the bank!"_

_I smile warmly at Otto. It is amazing how he could still be bright, even after all of that._

"_Ah, you have a bright sense of humor! First the butterfingers joke, now this! C'mon, let's bring this money back to where it came from!" Well, that's a first. A criminal bringing back the money to the bank. That is awkward._

**I stopped in my tracks as Peter walked towards the gym bag, me with a confused look. 'Butterfingers joke'? But...didn't I only say that to Spider-man? No one else could've heard me...right?**

"**Well, are you going?" Peter...how could you know? I was up hundreds of feet! I shook my head. Maybe I'm just hearing things...**

"**Peter..."**

"**...hmm?" He lifted it up, with ease...but isn't that heavy?**

"**...you won't turn on me, will you?"**

**Peter smiled. "No, I won't.**

**No. Such simple answer. And it changes everything. **

**Thanks, buddy.

* * *

**

The End.

I hope you enjoyed it! This is probably what I would've done if I was Peter...I wrote this out of boredom. I tried not to make it slashy, but if you saw hints of it, view it as brotherly love or something.

Review!


End file.
